


【兔龙兔无差】一日（生贺旧物）

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 2018-06-13犬饲贵丈生贺•ooc确信•非常规兔龙兔避雷警告





	【兔龙兔无差】一日（生贺旧物）

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-06-13犬饲贵丈生贺  
> •ooc确信  
> •非常规兔龙兔避雷警告

————————————————————

［战兔……战兔…。］大概是梦，总让人感觉有人在这样叫他。

是睡饱了的自然苏醒。

大脑从沉眠的状态里挣扎着与世界恢复连接，像久未上线的玩家重新登录时一卡一顿的电脑。

前段时间的辛苦疲累消除了不少，看来充足的睡眠给予了他不少活力，但是眼睛依旧有些酸涩。

暗淡的地下室很是安静，以至于他一度以为自己尚未完全清醒，唯一的光源还是来自于远处的电脑。

地上的废稿散落着，写满了熟悉的笔迹。

本躺在小床上的男子鲤鱼打挺从柔软的枕头间爬起来，  
空荡的房间自然不会对他的状态做出反应，因而当他反过来打量自己四周时，却见一只布偶歪歪倚在拐角，露出两个长耳朵。

刚刚苏醒的头脑在其它疑问提出之前，已经下意识认为立刻下床是个好选择。

掀开被子的手还未放下，小床吱呀的杂音倒是已经让房间里有了新的动静。

兔子耳朵摇晃了几下，看起来险些彻底滑落在地上。随后仿佛突然被人抱起来，两只耳朵瞬间消失在角落处。

［嘛，醒啦……？］  
女孩似醒初醒的呓语传来，似乎是被自己吵了一下，刚才的玩偶应该就是在这样的迷糊中摇来晃去。

嗯……？  
发出意义不明的小音节，他起身寻找他的鞋子，挪了位置，在拥挤的小床上给已经站起来抱着玩偶朝他走来的女孩让了块地方。

［从昨天傍晚起，一直到今天……你睡到现在啦，］

布偶被拎在手里，露出后面美空疲惫的脸，腾出来的手推了推被子。  
声音轻轻的，仿佛下一秒就要睡着，又好像确实在说梦话，不过事实也差不了多少。

［这里只有一张床的事情你也要考虑一下的啊］

故作的不满和真切的埋怨混在一起，显然得罪不得呢。

他在一边刚找到的他鸳鸯鞋，小床上已经换了一个人。

［真是的……不眠不休几天的效率未必比好好睡觉来得高吧］，隐约的忧心看起来被同样睡眠不足的语调遮藏起来。

终于套好了鞋子，对于显然是因为他而好久没有床睡的美空歉意满满，

［啊，那其他人呢？］

［恶魔科学家还会关心我们啊……］拖了长长语调，  
终于躺到床上的美空眼睛都不愿睁开了，也不知道随口而出的话语有没有经过多少思考，  
［龙我也是……从中午起人就离开这里了。］  
语气有着少女的小小任性，但也确实诚恳地告诉了他一些信息。

声音再也没有下文，但也没有继续折腾她的打算。

兔子仍然紧紧被抱在她怀里，  
在需要长期透支精力的时期，女孩大概难得能有一次休息。

暂时合起了写满了数据的电脑，他取过椅背上的外套，轻手轻脚沿着薄铁的台阶离开。

走出冰箱的一瞬不由自主地发出感叹，原来已经这样晚了吗。  
分明已经又是一个下午了。

诶呀，还真是有意思呢。

被强行搬运的咖啡店暂时遭受了停止营业的命运，此刻店里也没有什么人倒也并不奇怪。

咖啡机放在桌台的另一边，走过去才看到已经被泡好的一杯冷咖啡，看来泡咖啡的人离开有段时间了。

只不过咖啡分明没被动过——  
探究地看了看这杯咖啡，感觉头脑前所未有地清醒。

哪怕突然离开，也不应该一口未动，除非是留给谁的。

只不过有极大可能无法饮用。

带着揶揄的笑容，他明智地将咖啡撇在一边。

人的经历大概都是连贯性的，这边刚放下杯子，门外已经响起摩托的机车声。甫一熄火，摩托上的人已经翻下来，风风火火地进门了。

门角的风铃被撞得叮当乱响，有些冒失的男子已经停滞在了门口。他想了想，也许是因为见到了自己的缘故？

风铃自独自地碰撞发出好听的声音，  
触碰在久未合拢的门框上，细线一丝一绕勾连在上面。

［……醒了？］应该也觉得有些突兀，龙我才张了张嘴，良久才问出不需要回答的问题。

对于简直无用的问题，他点点头，注意力有些被龙我因为店里没料到出现的人而藏在背后的东西吸引。

［哟，是又出去锻炼了吗？］他想起美空的话，于是提出自己的疑问。看着又扎起炸虾头的龙我，今天的心情很是美妙。

他看到绑着炸虾头的龙我表情瞬间变得小心翼翼起来，试探着的不确定滥于言表。

［……是战兔吗？］

诶？  
这回换他愣住了，下意识的反应立即被自己阻止，想要点头的举动被强行止住，最终没有任何表明态度的行为和动作。

倒是肌肉笨蛋率先反应过来，他大步跨过来，带着底部翻涌上来不知答案的愉悦，

［……是终于醒过来了吗？］

此刻如果有旁人初识，大概不会有人以为现在的这个人是冒冒失失的龙我。

［战兔？］

直至来到他面前，话音都带着笑意和几分雀跃。

随着龙我激动地步伐，他背后的东西愈发神秘，

他挑了挑眉，了当地指明让他挂心有一会儿的东西。

［有阴谋啊万丈，］

［——你进来的时候，是拿着什么东西吗？］

欣赏龙我没对如此直截的提问做好准备的反应，是十分有意思的。

兴奋凝在脸上，取而代之的是一阵微妙的有趣变化。

被故作无辜又好奇的眼神盯着有些不自在，最终龙我先放弃了挣扎。但是也许这样做很是奇怪，他花了数秒来思考如何应答。

短暂地愣神过后，龙我似乎擅自下了什么决定。不再犹豫着什么，而是干脆将了当地把手里的东西放在了桌子上——是一个纸盒。

［诶……？我能打开吗？］  
对这样的展开有些出乎意料，他瞪着眼睛，一时不能明白这位肌肉笨蛋的用意。

［哦，你拆开吧，本来就是给你的。］龙我似乎一直有些底气不足，他撑在桌沿，只是耷拉地看着盒子，避开了看向战兔的眼神。

浅白的纸盒上，系好的丝带被打开。  
龙我把玩着自己的头盔，眼角却打量向这边。

他手上的动作停了，惊讶地看着盒子里的蛋糕。

讶异的色彩出现在眼里，复杂的东西叫人迷茫。

［万丈，这又是什么意思？］各种各样的情绪蜂拥，以至于有些轻笑出声。

［葛城他，有没有跟你说过，］龙我的声音有些闷闷，  
［你的生日究竟是哪一天。］

是哦，究竟是哪一天呢？谁也没见过葛城巧或者是后来的战兔哪一天突然过起生日来。他揉揉脑袋，确实并不清楚。

［……我昨晚，梦到你今天的生日，很多人都来了。你收获了一个涂着Build的蛋糕。］  
语气无比理直气壮，  
［你还记得你以前的梦吗，说不定就是准的。反正不管，今天姑且就当作生日吧。］

［所以，这就是生日蛋糕咯？］失笑地看着盒子里的小蛋糕，龙我感受到一丝挖苦，愤然瞪了一眼。

确实，比起他所形容能刻画Build的蛋糕，这块被摩托颠得有些磕碰的奶油蛋糕就显得有些寒酸。

［没有，没有啦，很喜欢。］他赶在龙我出声反驳前安慰他，

战争时期，蛋糕店有时候也并不好找。

他出去了半天。  
他想起美空所说。  
这家伙的行为明显就没有口头说得这样随便。

不过整个行为确实是没经过思考。他暗自数落着，又为一整天连串的经历感到不可思议。

背后的钟声有点响，一秒秒的律动倒把这里衬作了默然的喜剧。

笑着放下蛋糕，他转身从壁柜中取出两柄叉子。

［喏，］其中一把被递过去，［既然这么草率地决定了，那就要好好地庆祝英雄的诞生啊。］

两个人各自扯过椅子，狭长的吧台上一个蛋糕的碟子刚刚好。

掏出的小刀由他劈开了第一刀，龙我看着他切下一小块塞进嘴里，才自己从另一侧也切了一块。

仿佛一口下去龙我就后悔了，  
好甜！龙我的口型这么表达着。

一边品味着自己认为还好的口感，一边寻找着解腻的替代品。  
不过按照大家已经在这里靠泡面渡过不知道多少天的现状来说，答案不言而喻。

冷落许久的咖啡难得有了用处，恶趣味的物理学家把杯子拖过来，摆到龙我面前。

迟疑着把杯子里的咖啡喝掉一点，面部表情已经瞬间扭曲。  
可怜龙我想强行咽下，甜腻的感觉却犹然未除。半口咖啡卡在喉咙里，拧紧了眉头想说什么，便被咖啡呛得奄奄一息。

什么嘛，看来比想象的还要难喝。大胆求证的科学思想促使他也鬼使神差地举过杯子抿了一口。

事实证明，哪怕做足了心理准备也难以抵御生理上的反胃，［哈哈哈哈天呐这个味道，万丈是你泡的吧。］  
［还真是和evolt一样的味道呢。］

如果是以往，这种玩笑多半也只是徒增笑意。

然而现在却没有得到恼羞成怒的辩驳。

龙我看起来消沉了不少。

他心中一动，大概明白【一切】进行到何处了。

一直干劲十足的肌肉笨蛋到底会想什么呢？转瞬即逝的记忆构成了不详的图景，他也一定会有些恐惧的吧。

轻叹一声，他也不再闹。  
［别太在意，都会好的。］

倒也没在空口无凭地保证什么，一切确实如此。

大概。

黑色的披风在记忆里翻动，提醒着今后的麻烦不止如此，  
他不放心，补充道，  
［桐生战兔是不会放弃万丈的。］

龙我沉默着，倒也玩味地笑了［你还真是像全知的卡密。］  
——————————————————

蛋糕不大，两个人没动几叉很快就被解决。

既然是生日，难得无事偷闲的英雄们也在尝试从重重心事中挣脱出一些。

［上一次一起过节日，好像还是圣诞呢］想来时间也是真快，他先撬起了话头。

［确实，战争一打响，轻松的气氛一下就远离到难以寻找的地步了。］

于是，他又提起西部的猿渡刚出现时，他们曾调查得知猿渡以前的小提琴拉得很好，反正也是信口胡来，便极力拉拢龙我在战争结束后缠着猿渡听他的演奏。

既然是音乐，话题顺理成章地兜转下去。

他提到有一天一定要让龙我听听他的电吉他，却被没好气的用［是不是佐藤太郎的风格］给呛了回去。

［嘛，龙我也可以尝试养一养宠物的。］他兴致勃勃伸出手指比划了一下，［比如说柴犬，养了就绝不会后悔。］

然后听到龙我故意哀嚎一声，［我还以为你想养的会是兔子呢。］

最后，他搅动了一下再也无人问津的咖啡棒，

——你相不相信可能有这样一个世界，像我们这样经历的一切只是电视里的几幕过场。

有了exaid世界的奇遇，这样的想象对于他们来说都不是太难。

——那也不错，不如说太好了。战争不会真的这样蔓延。  
肌肉笨蛋倒也认真地回答着。

似乎是很官方的解答呢。

不过，  
龙我显得有些遗憾，似乎真的融入了他给他设置的世界中。

那样的话，

那样的话，那里的我也一定只是一个普通人吧。

［不成为hero怎么行呢……］  
前格斗家对这件事的耿耿于怀让他的嘴角听出了弧度，因而也没有漏过下面更轻的碎碎念，

［也没有为了信任自己的人向前的动力的吧。］

不会。他扶扶不知哪找来的眼镜。

万丈努力一下说不定还是能够成为英雄担当的男配角的。

一本正经地说出恶意的话来。

啊，那真是再好不过了，龙我的头撑在手肘处，朝着窗外的海景，随便地讲点什么。

“我曾经受苦过，失望过，体会过“死亡”，于是我以我在这伟大的世界里为乐。”*

他看到同样二十多岁的龙我围在腰间的外套上的几处破洞，也许是被拖在地上时，石子的尖锐所划。

他偏过去的脸颊遮住了刚凝的痂，却又露出左边眼角的青黑。

于是他也不说话了，

手里搅动的咖啡棒使得浮着的泡沫旋转起来，  
他们一起看着屋内的影子缓缓变长。

————————————————

屋子里已经暗到一定程度了，只不过一直待在里面的人在缓慢的变化中没有过于明显地感受。

他起身，转而从椅背上抄起自己的米色外套。

——我也要出去一趟了。

龙我也起身，跟着他一直走到店门口，风铃又被扰动起来。

——那你还会回来吗？  
他这样深深地看了他一眼。

不知道问的是要出门的战兔还是即将暂时离开的战兔，

难得有些狡猾呢，万丈。

龙我只是看着他，试图从背光的身影中寻找到答案。

于是抬眼思考了一下，然后深吸一口气，抿住的唇隔了很久终于动起来，

［正义的英雄肯定会复活的！］依旧这么狡猾地说笑，携带着让人放心的话来。

真好啊，龙我明显放松下来，锤了锤门框微微低下头来。被太阳晒得眯着眼又像是笑得模糊，将所有不合时宜的疑问抛在脑后。

他抵着门，目送他把他抛在身后。

“在这个黄昏的朦胧里，好些东西看起来都仿佛是幻象一般——尖塔的底层在黑暗里消失了，树顶像是墨水的模糊的斑点似的。”*

路途像被夕阳烘烤着融化变了型，街景的细节早已模糊不清。

他冲着几乎看不见的咖啡店抬抬手

“ciao～”

前川先生*的动作模仿起来真的是很有意思呢。

.

——你也不是战兔。

他当然读懂龙我眼中的意思，

只是两人都默契地将一些事置于静默。

不过他已经走得够远。

斜阳的余晖将世界照得花白，  
他看到不远处的天际线开始失去原本的颜色。

草丛和树林断断续续，世界失去了物理的护佑。

破碎的边际线虚虚实实形成立体的网。

——［生日快乐］  
贵丈想起走前龙我这么祝福他。

多谢款待。

然后一脚踩过了边际。

End.

————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 两句引号来自泰戈尔  
> 前川：店长的演员名字  
> 大抵是贵丈的一日奇遇这样的展开吧  
> 为了有不太真实的感觉，让整个氛围也变得很奇怪（因为来不及了（（（  
> 因为并不是战兔所以通篇只好以他替代，因而十分干涩，也是非常遗憾了呢  
> 听说evolt兔或者葛城兔都比战兔要像贵丈，试着想象了一下，似乎更崩坏了（笑）


End file.
